doing it my way 2
by burntblood.1982
Summary: SI FEMALE NARUTO not cannon regarding highs and lows


Doing it my way.

I dont own this story im just using the world

I have always lived the reborn fiction of an oc the only problem i have had with it is they are always like unsure and not wanting to change storyline that much not relishing the fact it's another world and the multiverse, we allow loads of things to be done and who would not like there dream of being in another world to come ture, he is my take on oc reborn as a female naruto, and i making her different from cannon. Smart, clever, interesting.

This is part of a section of stories I would like to be a part of. So I will be the oc and also will mention other lives she has lived in different stories. You may take the idea just give me a link to your story so I can read. Female naruto pairings don't know

Will be older.

Chapter 1

I died again this will be my seventeenth life as i hear the beating of a heart and voices outside the darkest, i knew i would be born soon as this awareness only comes about near giving birth, i just move and grow and think and sleep and enjoy the quiet. I'm getting good at this i feel the time is near, being born is something i have never gotten used to so it's a bit traumatic for me

Lucky it is not what i focus on it's the voices i can't see shit at all, this birth is speeded, and then i'm in the air crying, being cuddled and then cold and scared and alone.

For the next few weeks I cry and am fed, clothed, when my vision comes in after a sleep i wake in the arms of Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage, i'm in the naruto world then. He was talking to me and I was in awe of him a little. I always thought that the reason Hiruzen Sarutobi cared for naruto was because he lost his wife and both him and naruto had lost a lot on that day and it bonded them,

Knowing the story line i knew the real story had taken place and was over this was my story and i will do things my way. But first I needed to grow.

Hiruzen Sarutobi would visit me now and then and the abused i suffered was not nearly as bad as it could have been, i started walking talking learning another language was hard but it seemed to be programed into me as i was always talked around so i started picking it up but speaking it was hard

I learnt to walk etc . I knew the orphanage people disliked me and made it easier for them by fading in to the background, and not attention seeking. I learnt to read using the childrenderns books that lay around and learnt to read and write. I was not going to be a dumb bloude.

My name is Naruto. My parents thought I was going to be a boy right up until i was born so the name was the same it never matter what is a name, i had so many i never cared.

I knew nights were dangerous for me when i reached three so i spent my time sleeping in the afternoons and staying awake and being stealthy at night until dawn, i would spend this time training in skills i already had like pick pocketing, lock picking, and trying to be invisible, i wanted to be forgotten, i like my own company i never was loud or bash or anything like the other naruto,

I wanted to be a ninja to get out of the village and to that i would be hunted for the demon in me wanted to be strong.

I knew i had to be a ninja and that i would be fucked over by the school i never liked the teachers in the school iruka was a ok person but hated naruto to until he had to get over his hate, what the fuck im a child and he had to get over himself fuck that go to hell why should i want that why should i wait until there ready to see me as a person. No, if they cant look pass their own insecurities, i don't want to know any more. I will not accept them. Why should i be the big person when i'm the victim in this no, i will not and have not trusted anyone but Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is my only proctor and I love the man.

So i spend my time out the home at night break into the library and read i always take food and drink and read history, geography, chakra control, staratigy, sealth and jutsu and throwing items, i learnt about a lot of things, sealing also was a must but i needed to work on my writing skills, i used on the way back start picking pocketing from drunk people in the alleyways, it was better as they thought they spent it in a bar. I had a lot of money and saved it i also starting sourcing places to stay and found it in the ruins of the attack from the demon, the place was good was mostly in tack just needed roof coverings, there was also a gold mined in there, ninja weapons and scrolls needed a lot of work inside which i done and now had a safe place to stay, why because i was kick out of the home and

I thought I might have more time in my preparations, but no the house was done needed to fine food, the house still had water and if it was cut off there was A waterfall nearby. I moved my stuff in and never looked back.

The only person I told was my friend Hiruzen Sarutobi, an old man hokage. He was fine with me living there and helped get me food. I did start a garden for vegetables, I learnt to hunt rabbits and squirrels and sometimes I stole chickens. I always brought rice and eggs and milk if possible, because they were full and nice. I wanted to grow and not be malnuation. As I was in my 17th life I knew how to cook. I knew friends could turn on you i knew trusting people got you killed and i knew that in the beginning everyone wanted a piece of me ethier to kill me attack me, as i said earlier i am the victim here not them no way am i forgiving those fuckers, just because they now think i am a person. I refuse to do that. I'm happy not doing that, these bastards do not deserve my blood, sweat or tears.

I want to be a ninja because I know I need to be strong.

So how to be a ninja common sense is a must dark clothes only my outfit due to the fact i loved the color green and orange but i knew that that was a nono i was not going to be naruto form the other story this was mine. I wanted to be known for my skills.

So I did some research on the first months so I got clothes to steal at night was a must as no one would sell to the demon . I got a wardrobe full orange underwear and green top and a black hooded with aubu black trousers black ninja sandals, four pairs, night wear and gloves and hair stuff and some basic scrolls.

Next was weapons as well i got the basic weapons for genin (sorry can't remember how to spell them)

Now i was tooled up dressed up and now needed to start training so i went to some training grounds and watched ninjas train i really wanted to see gai the most i had read a fanfiction of one punch man and really wanted to be like that so gai was needed to help.

I saw him in his training ground a few weeks later. I walked up to him and asked him for help on starting training. He told me that I was youthful and showed me a general exercise routine.

I started training at night running around the training ground 10 times then doing push ups etc i did that everyday three times, in one of my other lives i really loved 1p man and had gone to china to study his moves so joined his teachings for three years, so i built a wooden dummy and went though the training i had done before. After 17 lives before i was bound to pick up on this i always wanted to be in naruto, i always had a plan and was enacting it at last , i stole from the hospital, vitamins to help support me, with keeping myself healthy, i learnt to take a beating and get up afterwards form the shopkeepers and drunks i came across.

I learnt nothing in any world was free and to stop being their scapegoat for the wrongs in their life, pretending to be beating of what they lost in the demons attack on leaf.

As i remember the manga as well as the show i learnt to tree walk and water walk it took a long time but chakra control was needed. And after I mastered it I continued doing it everyday, i also remember the hand signals for shadow clones. It took me weeks but i did it with the scrolls i found in my new home i competed trap making for food and enemy ninja, my wing chang style of kung fu as well as some karate, with exercise and good food i was growing strong, i also rewrote suz li the art of war. It was a favorite in all my lifes and it was my bible and my ninja way. (read the book it's cool)

Know one self and you will know thy enemy and will win any battle in a nutshell.

Due to learning cakra control i also learnt the basic campfire jutsus and the henge and switching jutsu also with shadow jutsu i was ahead with all my reading and training.

At seven I went to school to be taught how to be a ninja, i would not let mizuki trick me and i wanted to pass the first time.

The day i started was the first and last time i stayed i made a clone everyday and it went to school for me i pump a lot of chakra into it so it would last, i learnt better at home and my shadow clones were a godsend and i would train with them i believe i was a genin level and had up my training to 10 mile run and a thousand push ups sit ups etc twice a day out of the way of nosy people who would hurt me, i lived in my own company and saw the old man weekly, i enjoyed the quiet.

The hokage would often ask why i was away from people i said i don't like people, but i like being able to fight for my hokage. He usually was quiet and took me to get a bowl or two of raman i did love it but I always thought that the other naruto took the piss and ate too much just because someone else was paying not everyone has that kind of money if he had common sense he would of ate less but may have gone out more . He was friendly to the raman people but really only trusted eating out with the hokage. And rather cook her own food that she knew was safe to eat.

I always trained and still went to the library at night to learn different jutsu and ideas for seals.

I always make myself lunch and a couple of snacks, rice balls and meat with rice and vegetables healthy filling, taking my water as well. The books i got from school were shit weapon training was shit good job i got lucky and picked the correct stuff up months ago as well as the library, i started to learn basic seals, my wing chang was in my muscle memory, as well as the karate, my jutsu basics were there and my stealth, trap and target skills were good not super, but all it takes is practice and time and a shit ton of clones.

In this world i don't trust anyone expect one person Hiruzen Sarutobi my old man and anyone who upset him i did prank a little, my secret also was to learn lady skills which i did in the red light town, one of the girls was learning and i sat in thier air vet for weeks learning i also saw ninja and sex workers getting it on. I think i was well rounded, i hated that the ninja women would beat men up for reading or calling them perverts. Why it pissed me off to the max. I was not going to be a little innocent, and I really wanted to start reading a couple of books. I henge into a man with black hair ninja and walked into the book shop and brought ich ich paradise,. There were about three books so far.

I loved the books they were so good the drama etc was good and read them anytime i had free time. Also getting peep on would not bother me. I would have a great body when i grew up i love to be in these books.

The morning of the test I woke up had a healthy breakfast pancake, eggs and some veg.

I passed the written test, the throwing test, the kung fu test, the jutsu test i passed never knowing anyone in my class keeping myself to myself and being quiet and aware of everything as much as possible the illusion test i could dispel but unable to do myself.

I got my headband and wondered about my team. I went to the old man to take advantage of our bond but he said I would find out later.

I never bother with my classmates as they had been nasty and I thought they were worthless. Due to their childish behaviour we were training to be ninja to die and save people not to do hair makeup and see who is the best cannon fodder.

Life was lonely but strangely i was good with it i like my own company i was quiet my goal was to be strong and take care of the old man.

I actually said that to the old man while he cared for the village I would care for him. He cuddled me and I smiled at him.

It was a great moment in my life, that i turley thought was wonderful and charming.

On the selections I was paired with orphans we were eight years old and awaiting are team sensi who would be nice i hoped.

I got zero and sin who were cool are sensi from the nara clan nara rai a join who was netral the old man had come though.

She had a lazy drawl but she was great

We sat on training ground 2 as we were team 2 and zero wanted to be aubu loved fish and swimming

Sin wanted to be a medic loved helping people and like porky

Our sensi thought everything was troublesome and test us on teamwork and gathering information we worked well as a team, our group for sleth and gathering information, as well as assainasion.

We passed it was epic reason I was getting somewhere after all this time.

No big deal over the next few weeks we got a overview of our skills good point bad points what can be improved and changed what was needed to improve etc knowing i was ahead by a lot i was at high gein which was wonderful we chased cats and weeded gardens i never turned my back to them always on guard, i slowly started to trust them not senis thou rai was cool but that was it. I did what my teacher said no more no less.

My trust was not easy to get after a year our team had gone on missions c rank nothing exciting happened,

We took a scroll to sand and waited for a reply and took it back done and done like i said nothing much.

In that year even though i never wanted to i became close to my teammates we took the chunin exams together, they were in grass

Zero had specialist in weapons and poison with traps, sin was a pure medic with fighting skills

And i was a jutsu specialist in sleth and assassinations, we had our first kill bandits as usual. I was coming up to ten now and we were going to grass. The first test was finding the antidote for a poison we passed the second was information gathering regarding a ninja on their choice. It was like the exam was made for us, then there was the big fight not every nation turned up so low turnout high chance to win we all were in the final the old man came i fought a rain ninja and won and then i fought a sand ninja and won, my teammates fought a cloud nin and leaf nin and won in the finals i was against zero we gave them a good fight and i won.

We team 2 all became chiun, it was our second go round but we passed. Life was looking up. I now have mates and a netral teacher. I was happy.

During the time team two was together we all had lost trust in the village and we bonded over this we became friends and family to each other, we bonded we grew we stayed together.

We grew and my bubble concise of five people rai , zero, old man and sin with me being the 5th person. I was in a better place, I was 13 years old when we were giving a two year mission. I was three years older than the rookie 12, so there were still in school we were all a permanent team now could not be changed lest we died or retired.

This mission was about gathering information on elementary nations so they travel a lot.

We all pack for a long time a left we would be able to take the jounin exam when we came back

Itachi did kill his family like i care and left went missing nin, he was no hero he just killed his family coz of danzo sutpid fuck, he was meant to be a genius but he had no common sense at all.

I packed up some ich ich books and clothes etc and took lots of money. When we got back i hopeful would be a jouin , and this happened because no one really took notice, as i was not attention seeking i was unable fly under the radar, not fully but no one was unable to find me or my house or anything really i was never really about and some people had forgotten what i looked like my food was brought by the hokage and i picked it up i hunted my own meat henge into others to get milk everyday and trained in different grounds changing every now and again. I was a ghost of a horror story.

No one can attack if they don't know where you are or can't remember what you look like.

Noone really had seen me since I was seven. Changed a lot due to good food and vitamins, i was around 5"3 and weighed around 7.5 stone. I was healthy.

Anywhere that I look like long blonde hair plaited down my back studs in my ears, blue eyes a pouting mouth i looked good when i grew up more i would be a bombshell.

I had also spoken to the demon, who wanted me to get it out. I said no and left.

We left the village in the leaf and went to gather information which we would send back if it was urgent.

Zero and sin were goofing of as we made camp and rai was looking at them fondly,

I really like rai and team2 and in these two years they turned into my family, who would've thought that would of happened to me i loved them and would die for them and rai was asort of sister she like ich ich as did all of team2, we would on slow days read out our favorite parts and try to embarass each other it was a fun time.

Some information was silly other was about root another one was about missing nin, s rank ninja,

Then there was talk of another village, the sound village rumored to be run by Orochimaru, this information had to be verified, we would have to investigate it that was what our team was about i was nearly sixteen years old. My team was strong. I knew it to be true as did my team but we had to go through with this.

Two weeks we were in rice country to search for sound finding it goes underground and also after a little while, we intercepted a piece of information with proof rai gave it to me to hide in a storage scroll i made, which i did a tattoo on my wrist inside there small and not that noticeable with gloves on out of sight out of mind. We had proof and what proof it was danzo in league with Orochimaru and kabuto was a spy for Orochimaru and danzo and the dawn. It was a sss rank evidence of treason of the elder and his fucked up root. Aldo about over throwing the third and where best to invade, the scroll was long, it was luck that got us this.

The rookie 9 must have graduated now so not long and the chunin exams will be held in leaf. We needed to see the hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi,

I still kept a weather eye on the timeline,

We bump into Orochimaru the snake and he fought us for the information the battle was long and hard but we managed to fight to run away. The fight was dangerous and difficult and luck lots of luck and having the toad sannin around jurya came and helped us get away the battle was long like 24 hours long, and my heart broken we lost sin first,

Orochimaru went straight for our medic cutting his head of then three hours later zero was lost to us by fire jutsu when the toad came i had gone demon on his arse and the fox was able to continue the fight hours later rai was hurt and jurya came as he was in the area and Orochimaru being tried and having to fight the toad fully rested left. I fell to my knees. Breathing hard knowing the information had cost me my team, looking around i saw rai not far from me i got up and slowly staggered to her the high wearing of. She was bleeding out i tried to help but the blood was coming from different places her head her ear and body nowhere was hole or blood free, tears fell down my face i was numb i could not save my rai my friend sister mother figure, she had tried to save as all and dying trying to protect us all leaving me alone now i knew Orochimaru was going to die. I would kill him getting revenge for my family this i sweared to rai she smile and said you were the best team am teacher could have i'm proud of you your not a demon. She died there on the floor of a forest in rice country, for information we knew and the village wanted to prove they died for proof of information we had already told about they died for no reason, they died because of the lack of common sense in our village that had lost touch with themselves.

Jurya just stood there while i watch on while my teacher died in felt like forever it was only twenty seconds, i started on trying to make corpse carrier seals but kept fucking up it was jurya that made and got all my team in the scrolls, and gave them to me. He also then got me up running away from rice to leaf having to find shelter, i had not spoken a word since rai died. I worked on automatic pilot.

Eating and chewing and drinking what he gave me after putting me in a river to wash the blood of and then drying me with a jutsu. I was numb with shock and moarning. But the information was safe. I kept seeing the blood of my family and my team. I barely slept that night and jiraiya kept watch, i don't remember much of that journey its safe to say a bandit could of killed me. I could have been raped etc i did not care anymore.

We arrived that evening before the doors shut, signed in and went to the hokage. If I had not been out of it I would have seen the worry on Jiyara's face. How numb and shocked I was and how I lost my whole team which is rare on the same mission. I got out the scroll said stuff and had written down during the day what happened with the toad. I gave a speech. I can't remember what i said just that I looked so out of it, i gave the scroll of my dead team to him but just could not release my hand enough i finally did his sad face told me how sorry he was. i had done enough that he signed me on sick and told me to go to the hospital on orders. Knowing i might not make it an aubu took me, i was in the hospital bed and was treated for shock i was there overnight still numb, but left in the early morning to get home there i just laid in bed not crying just staring at the wall, i just wanted my team back my family. No one lost everyone on one mission. It was usually one or two and losing all of them just hurt.

The day of the funerals arrived in the morning we buried zero and sin i was so numb i could tell you what was said but in the afternoon nara rai funeral was held i said sorry to them for their loss they all seem upset but hopeful won't try to kill me, not realising that the sadness was for me to.

There was a wake I left at the grave. And went home the hokage had given me a few weeks of medical reasons. I went to bed and stayed there for days, staring out the window. This is why you don't get attached. After a week or so i think i must have woken up because the pain i felt was so bad it nearly knocked me out i cried the pain was too much and i blacked out.

I awoke in the dark. I knew it had nearly been a month my pain had not lessened. I still felt it deep down but i needed to avenge them i needed to get strong and i needed to kill Orochimaru so bad i started to shake. I needed to eat and start training again. The pain was heavy on my heart. But i set out to become what I was going to become. My team picture and other photos took pride of place and I also got copies for the nara. They would only be forgotten if I forgot them. I would join them once I had avenge them. And be reborn again. Being lonely then trusting a team then losing them was the worst.

It would be another two weeks of eating and training before I went before the hokage.


End file.
